They're Watching
by animefreak721
Summary: Sequel to 'My Little Kitten Maid'. Kiriko and Kyoya are celebrating the first day of summer with the host club at the Ootori resort. When Kyoya sees Kiriko's new bikini, things get a little out of hand... Kyoya/OC LEMON! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! One-shot.


OC - Kiriko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: dark blue

Height: 5' 3"

Body Type: Curvy

Likes: Eating, card games, cats, and reading books

Dislikes: Mexican food, rabid dogs, spiders, stupid reality TV shows

* * *

><p><span>They're Watching<span>

_"Goooood morning, Japan! Today is the official first day of summer, and what a __**beautiful**__ day it is! It's going to be gorgeously sunny all day today, with a __**scorching**__ heat of 92 degrees! So grab that sunscreen and get ready for a hot, hot, __**hot**__ summer ahead of us!"_

Kiriko hated the morning radio talk shows. Why was the alarm set to these things again? She wanted to reach over and turn it off, because the man talking on these shows woke up at an ungodly hour and was annoyingly happy. She found it a little difficult to reach the clock radio with Kyoya's body wrapped around her so intricately. She carefully did her best to remove his limbs from her form so she could turn over and turn off the radio, but when she tried to remove his arms from her waist, Kyoya let out a low, feral growl, and pulled her tighter against him. He reached over and turned the alarm off himself before pulling her back to his naked body. Kiriko blushed and tried to move away, but again, Kyoya kept her to him.

"Don't. Move." He growled out. He opened his dark eyes and looked down at her. Kiriko looked up at him with her big, innocent eyes, and he sighed, seeing that his bad mood from being woken up had scared her. "It's morning. I'm tired. I like having you in my bed. Don't move."

"But… Kyoya…" Kiriko's cheeks were flushed an adorable pink and she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. She looked up at him and whispered embarrassedly, "I have to use the bathroom." Kyoya sighed and let her go, not wanting her to suffer from a full bladder while she was with him. She got up from the bed and headed over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She quickly relieved herself and was about to walk back out to Kyoya, when she realized she was pretty dirty from the previous night. The thought of it made her blush, and she went back, going over to the shower and turning it on.

Kyoya's eyes flashed open when he heard the sound of running water. Her use of the bathroom was acceptable, because he didn't have to wait long for her to come back, but if she was going to take a shower, that would take too long. He got up and was about to go into the bathroom after her, but stopped when he heard his phone go off. He glared at it as he reached over and picked it up, scowling when he saw the caller ID. He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.

"This had better be important, Tamaki." He growled into the phone.

"Kyoya! It's summer!" Tamaki said happily.

"So what?" Kyoya snarled.

"So, let's go have fun!" Tamaki said, "I want you to take us to your pool again! Please?" Kyoya let out an angry huff, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. He didn't have the patience to deal with Tamaki right now when Kiriko was in his shower, naked, soaking wet, and covered in suds and bubbles that were just begging to be washed off of her. He winced when he felt his member stand at attention.

"Fine. We'll go." Kyoya said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Great! What time should we be there?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"I don't care. Anytime." Kyoya said, "I have to call you back."

"But, Kyo—" He hung up. He got up from his bed and went over to the bathroom. He opened the door, which she had left unlocked, and walked in. He saw her silhouette in the shower, washing herself. He smirked as he quietly shut the door so she wouldn't hear it. He walked over to the shower, the padding of his feet on the floor unheard over the sound of running water from the shower head. When he pulled open the curtain, Kiriko jumped with a squeal, covering herself.

"K-Kyoya!" She squealed when she saw him, "What are you doing?"

"Joining you." Kyoya replied as if it were obvious. He stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. Kiriko blushed as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him, "I thought you were just going to use the toilet."

"I was…" Kiriko mumbled, "But, I figured I kind of stunk because I sweat so much last night… so I thought I'd shower."

"Now why would you do that?" Kyoya asked, his lips closing over the cartilage of her ear. Kiriko blushed a bright red.

"Kyoya!" She tried to jump out of his arms, but he held her tight.

"I like how you smell." Kyoya whispered huskily in her ear. Kiriko could feel Kyoya's forming erection on her behind, "It turns me on." She tried to get out of his arms, but found she couldn't. She felt his hand sliding down from its place at her waist to her nether regions.

"Wait…" She put her hand over her entrance before Kyoya's hand could touch it. Kyoya growled unhappily and moved past her hand, instantly diving his finger into her. He didn't have to worry about hurting her because she was already wet from the shower. He smirked darkly when she squeaked, her back arching, and suddenly standing on her toes. She moaned, "Kyoya…" She looked over at him through glazed eyes, "We did it twice last night…"

"And we'll do it again now." Kyoya said, he added another finger, and she moaned again, pinching her lips together to keep it from getting too loud. Kyoya kissed the exposed skin of her neck as he inserted and removed his fingers from her again and again, loving the way she moaned. He licked her neck in a long stroke, all the way up to her cheek. She turned to him, her clouded eyes meeting his dark, lustful ones. He pressed his lips to hers, and they shared a passionate kiss. His tongue slid past her lips to dance with hers, and she moaned again. He carefully moved her so she was back against the shower wall, with him pinning her there, their lips still together. He reached up and grabbed her breast, kneading it in his palm. He loved hearing her pleasure-filled squeak as he started toying with her nipple. He kept going, one hand on her breast, the other in her entrance, while he never stopped kissing her. When she pulled away with a gasp, he felt her clenching down on his fingers. He sped up their pace, smirking deviously as she began to shake her head back and forth, biting her lip.

"Kyoya…!" She called out his name as he continued, "Kyoya!" He watched as her eyes began to roll back in pleasure, "Oh, God, Kyoya!" She suddenly arched her back, her entire becoming stiff as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his fingers, "C-Coming…! I'm coming!" Kyoya stifled her cry by putting his lips on hers, and she moaned into them as she came around his fingers. She slumped, pulling her mouth away from his as she panted harshly. Kyoya made sure she didn't go down to the floor and kept her up. He lifted up one of her legs, and she looked at him in surprise. "Wait…" She blushed, "If you do that, then—!"

She was cut off when Kyoya kissed her passionately again. When he pulled away, she shivered at the sight of the dark lust in his eyes. "Do you know how sexy you are when you moan like that?" Her blush deepened and she shut her eyes, turning her head away from him.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She whispered harshly, too embarrassed to look at him. Kyoya chuckled and put the head of his member at her entrance.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He said huskily, before going into her. Kiriko gasped, her eyes flashing open as he started to thrust in and out of her. She let out little moans and whimpers as he kept going. Kyoya moved her leg so it would rest on his waist, and reached down, picking up her other one and coaxing her to do the same. She did as he asked, and grabbed onto his shoulders as he pounded into her so she wouldn't fall. She felt the cold wall of the bathroom on her back while the shower water, which was still warm, poured down on them. It was a strange sensation to add to the millions of sensations she got from sex with Kyoya. She mewled as he hit a certain spot, and he grinned, seeing that he had hit her G-spot again. She cried out when he started pounding into it again and again, showing no mercy. Kiriko pulled herself closer to him, resting her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder as he kept going. Now, Kyoya was holding her up as he went into her again and again. His hands grasped tightly onto the skin of her bottom, Kyoya loved how supple the feel of her buttocks was. He also loved it when she moaned out his name, or made any sounds from their sex. It made him feel especially happy because _he_ was the one making her make those sounds. Kiriko stiffened again, arching back as she came again, her eyes rolling back, and her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. When she squeezed him, Kyoya came as well, his seed shooting into her. Kiriko twitched as she felt the familiar warmth of him coming inside her again. She didn't mind it, even if she hadn't taken her pill that day. She knew for a fact today was a safe day, so she had no worries about getting pregnant.

Kyoya, panting harshly, pulled out of her. Kiriko slumped against the wall, and slid down it until she sat on the bathroom floor, Kyoya still standing. He smirked, proud of his performance, as he knelt down in front of her, brushing back some of her wet hair. Instantly, she threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

"You're such a pervert…" She mumbled, "Doing it in the shower…" Kyoya chuckled.

"I can't help it." Kyoya said, "If you'd let me, I'd be doing you every hour of the day." He wrapped his arms around her back in an embrace.

Kiriko blushed, "You shouldn't do that…" She turned her face away from his, "I'd be too happy if you did that." Kyoya smirked.

"Now who's the pervert?" He asked with a grin. He saw her entire face become red with her blush.

"I'm not going to answer an embarrassing question." She said, Kyoya chuckled.

"I know, I know." He stood up, pulling her with him. He smiled down at her, "Now, why don't we get you cleaned up?" He reached over, picking up a washcloth and covered it in body wash. Kiriko did the same, smiling softly up at him. The water was a little lukewarm now, but neither of them minded. Kyoya gently rubbed the washcloth over the skin of her shoulders and her back as she washed the skin of his muscled chest (How he managed to start working out while he still had school and club duties, she would never know). They were both silent as they washed each other, Kiriko twitching every now and then as Kyoya's semen started slipping out of her and down her legs onto the shower floor before going down the drain. Occasionally, they shared soft, chaste kisses with each other as they covered the other's body with suds.

"Do you have any good bathing suits?" Kyoya asked after a moment.

"Um, I think so." Kiriko said, she looked up at him, "Why?"

"Tamaki wants to go to my family's resort so we can swim in the pool." Kyoya said.

"Today?" She asked in surprise.

"You know how impulsive he can be." Kyoya replied with a smirk. Kiriko nodded in agreement.

"I think I have something I can wear," She said, "But I'll need to go home to get it, so…"

"I'll drive you." Kyoya said.

"You don't have to." Kiriko said.

"I want to." Kyoya replied. Kiriko blushed shyly and looked down.

"If you want to, I guess I wouldn't mind…" She said quietly. Kyoya smirked at the sight of her embarrassment.

"It's amazing how many times we've had sex," Kiriko's blush deepened, "And yet, you're still so shy around me."

"Sorry…" Kiriko said. Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Don't be." He said, "I like your shyness. It's hot." She blushed again.

"You _make_ me shy…" She mumbled, leaning into Kyoya. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her temple.

"We need to hurry and clean up." He said quietly, "Tamaki's probably going to call soon, whining about me hanging up on him."

"Why did you hang up on him?" Kiriko asked.

"He wouldn't shut up, and you were in the shower." Kyoya purred, pulling her close so her body was against his. She blushed at both his words and the closeness. Kyoya chuckled at the sight of it.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan! Kiri-chan!" Hunny cried happily as they walked towards the pool in Kyoya's family resort, the rest of the host club had arrived before them.<p>

"Sorry we're late." Kiriko said to the short third year as she approached him and Mori. Hunny looked at her and smiled, seeing that she was wearing a large purple dress as a cover up for her bathing suit.

"Kiri-chan, your dress is so pretty!" He said happily, jumping up and hugging her waist, "And we don't mind that you're late. Everyone is still having fun inside." Kiriko smiled at him as he moved away and went over to Mori, "Come on, Takashi! Let's go tell the others Kyo-chan and Kiri-chan are here!" He took his cousin's hand and they walked back into the resort building, Kiriko and Kyoya following them inside.

They said hello to everyone once they saw them, and Tamaki dashed over to the couple, hugging Kyoya happily, repeatedly thanking him for letting them use his pool. They both went to sit in the beach chairs by the poolside as the twins challenged Tamaki in a water gun battle around the pool. Hunny and Mori simply enjoyed their time swimming in the pool, and Haruhi sat next to Kiriko, chatting with her about various things.

As the day went on and the sun rose higher, the temperature rose as well. After about ten minutes of sitting in the heat, Kiriko stood up from her chair.

"I think I'm going to take a dip." She said to Kyoya, who looked up at her in response. However, when she removed the cover up she had been wearing the whole time, his eyes widened. Underneath she wore a little white bikini that exposed more of her skin than he was comfortable with. He took a look around, and saw that almost everyone in the host club was staring at her. He couldn't blame them, of course, Kiriko had a figure that would rival a model's, but he still didn't like how they looked at her. She went over to a diving board and did an elegant dive into the pool water.

When she came up, the twins shouted, "10 out of 10!" at her, giving her two thumbs-up each. Kiriko smiled at them in response. Kyoya got up from his seat and walked into the pool, swimming up beside her. She smiled at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how huge this pool of yours is." She said to him.

"Well, there's a lot more to it than this." Kyoya said, putting his arm around her shoulder. This action wasn't lost on the twins. They knew Kyoya well enough to know that he was the possessive type when it came to Kiriko, and the fact that he was getting so close to her was just his way of saying 'She's mine. Eyes off.' "Want me to show you?"

Kiriko shrugged, "If you want."

* * *

><p>She had mixed feelings about Kyoya's 'tour'.<p>

At first, it was just a simple tour, but the second they were out of sight from the others, while still in the pool, Kyoya had turned her to face him and started ravishing her mouth. Although, it was interesting that he had suddenly started doing this and she was enjoying it, she still wasn't entirely comfortable with it. As he pulled away and started attacking her neck, she had trouble stifling back a moan.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked through pants as he started licking the chlorinated drops of water off her neck.

"Punishing you." Kyoya purred as he slipped his hand under her bikini top to her breast, kneading it in his hand. Kiriko let out a mewl, then quickly shut her mouth, trying not to make any more sounds like that when the host club wasn't too far away from them.

"What… for?" She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving so her legs rested on his waist in the water, "I… haven't done… anything."

"Wrong." Kyoya said, his fingers going to her nipple and twisting it between his thumb and index finger, "You showed everyone your bathing suit." He pulled it, not enough to hurt her, but enough to be felt. She arched her back, whimpering, "You showed them all the parts of you that only _I_ should see."

Kiriko laughed slightly through her harsh breathing, "You think you own me?" She looked at Kyoya, and felt a pleasurable chill travel down her spine at the sight of his lust-filled gaze.

"Yes." He said breathily, "I do." He lifted up her bathing suit top, and she squealed, trying to put it back, but Kyoya wouldn't let her. "You're my girlfriend. _My_ Kiriko." He put his mouth to one of her hardened nipples, and she whimpered, "I don't want any man to see you like I do." He brought his hand down to her nether regions, which was still hidden by the bottom piece of her bathing suit. He traced his finger around the outside of her entrance through the suit, and she moaned quietly.

"They… didn't see… anything…" She panted, putting her hand on the back of Kyoya's head as he kept sucking. He loved seeing the way she writhed and squirmed under his hands.

"So you think." Kyoya said. He pressed his finger against her hardening clit, and she gasped, her back arching violently.

"No…! Don't do that!" She begged in a whisper, not wanting to alert the others of what they were doing. Kyoya smirked sadistically, and put more pressure on it. She started to writhe again, making the water splash, "_Kyoya_…!" She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his, "Kyoya, kiss me…" He obliged happily, putting his mouth on hers. He was vaguely surprised when she was the one who used her tongue, normally he was the one leading the way, but she seemed to take initiative this time. He played along, letting her explore his mouth all she wanted. He reached down and kept toying with her clitoris, loving the way she moaned into his mouth at the feeling. He felt his growing erection, and in the midst of their kissing, he came up with an evil little idea. He pulled away from her, removing his hands and his lips. She whined at the loss.

"You're enjoying this too much." Kyoya said through his labored breath, "This is a punishment, remember?" He swam over to the pool wall, bringing her with him. He moved so he would sit on the wall, smirking when he saw her notice his erection and blush in that adorable way she always does. He reached down and moved her face so she would look up at him. "Do you see what you've done to me?" She nodded, "So, what are you going to do about it?" She blushed a bright red when she realized what he was insinuating. She gulped and moved so she was in front of his swimsuit between his legs. She moved his trunks down and blushed when his member came out. She looked up at him, innocent eyes wide, and Kyoya made a gesture for her to keep going. She couldn't help but feel a little aroused when he looked at her that way. His eyes dark with desire, and clouded in lust. She reached out for his erection and took it in her hands, moving her hand up and down his length. She saw a small drop of pre-cum start to come out from the head. She gave him a seductive look, making Kyoya question her actions, which were answered when she licked the head of his penis, spreading the pre-cum around with her tongue. "Kiriko…!" He put his hand in her hair, grasping it. She had never done something this bold before. He took in a sharp breath through his nose when she took his head into her mouth, sucking him. She couldn't take in much more than the head, so she used her hands to go up and down his length. Kyoya groaned, and Kiriko instantly felt her insides clench at the sound. She reached her hand down and started to rub herself as she continued her blow job. What she didn't see is that Kyoya noticed her hand moving down, and pulled her head away from him. She looked up at him questioningly, and squealed when he jumped back into the pool.

When she looked for him in the water, she couldn't see him. He was under the water, without her knowing it, and snuck up from behind her, grabbing her breasts in his hands. She gasped, trying to squirm out of his hold so she could face him, but he wouldn't let her. He made sure her back was to his chest as he kept toying with her, his mouth going to her neck and sucking on the skin. Kiriko moaned, lolling her head back onto his shoulder as he did. When he pulled away, his face turned into a satisfied smile as he saw the small, bruise-like mark on her skin. He had marked her as his own. She was his. He toyed with her breasts some more, loving the small sounds she made as he did, before moving his hand down to the bottom piece of her bathing suit, moving it to the side and placing his penis at her entrance. She gasped and looked back at him.

"We can't!" She whispered to him, she glanced over at where the rest of the host club was enjoying the pool, "They'll see us."

"Nothing wrong with a little thrill every now and then." Kyoya replied in her ear. Kiriko looked at him with wide eyes, as if he had gone crazy. She was about to say so, but couldn't once Kyoya entered her. Any words she had turned into moans as he started thrusting into her.

"No…!" She hissed as the power of his thrusts caused the water to splash around them, "Kyoya…!" Kyoya smirked.

"Your insides are welcoming me so warmly." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I'm going to carve the shape of my dick into you." He felt her tighten around him. "I'll carve it all the way to your womb."

"That's dirty…" She murmured, her blush spreading across her face. Kyoya chuckled.

"You say I'm dirty." He whispered, "You call me a pervert. Yet you aren't aroused when I talk dirty to you?" He smirked as he grabbed her nipple, making her cry out. She stifled it by covering her mouth with her hand, "You love these games, don't you, Kiriko?"

"No…" She shook her head.

"Yes, you do." Kyoya said, "You love when I take over like this. You love when I control you. When I tell you you're mine." Kiriko shook her head, denying it, "Kiriko, face it. You're even more perverted than I am." She kept shaking her head, gasping when he reached all the way to her womb, "You're a closet masochist."

"No, I'm _not_…!" She half whispered/ half squeaked out. Kyoya glanced to the side of them.

"I think Tamaki can see us." He whispered. Kiriko's eyes flashed open at his words.

"_What?_!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"He can see us." Kyoya said, "He can see everything we're doing." He gave a particularly hard thrust, and Kiriko whimpered loudly, arching her back. "He can see you. He sees you and how perverted you look." Kiriko tightened around him again.

"No…!" Kiriko turned her face away from where the others were in a useless attempt to hide herself from Tamaki.

"Yes." Kyoya whispered, "He's watching us." She tightened even more.

"K-Kyoya…!" She gasped, realizing she was close to her orgasm, "S-Stop! I'm going to…!"

"Do it." Kyoya commanded darkly, "Come for me."

"He'll see…!" She gasped, "He's watching…!" She shook her head back and forth, "I can't! I can't!"

"Come, Kiriko." Kyoya commanded, "You want to. You want others to see you come." She shook her head.

"No, I don't…!" She hissed. She was surprised when Kyoya suddenly stood still, pulling his hands away from her.

"Then, I guess we'll stop." He said, Kiriko looked at him with wide eyes, "Don't want Tamaki to see you, right?"

"T-That's…" Kiriko blushed, "That's not fair, Kyoya."

"What's not fair?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, "I'm doing exactly what you want."

"But… I was about to…" Kiriko stopped, her face blooming in a blush.

"You were about to what?" Kyoya teased, bringing her close to him.

"…You know what…" She muttered, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"You still want to?" Kyoya asked, bringing his hand down to her entrance and toying with it, "With Tamaki watching us?" Kiriko nodded, "You have to tell me what you want." Kiriko looked back at him, eyes wide, and Kyoya smirked darkly at her, "If you want my cock, you need to ask for it." Kiriko blushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"I… I want you to… put it in…" She murmured.

"Put what in?" Kyoya asked, loving how embarrassed she became.

"Your…" She swallowed up her shame and said, "Your… penis…" Kyoya instantly went back in her. Her eyes went wide, rolling back. "Not so suddenly…!"

"Sorry, but I want to come, too." Kyoya said as he pounded into her roughly. His moves becoming erratic and uncontrollable. The water splashed loudly around them as he hammered into her, but Kiriko couldn't find that she cared. She just wanted to come. Seeing as she was still pent up, it didn't take long for her to do so.

"C-_Coming_!" She gasped, her back arching. Kyoya groaned as her walls squeezed him tightly with her orgasm. The coil in his abdomen finally snapped and he filled her with his semen. Once it was done, Kiriko sighed, slumping into the water from exhaustion. She twitched as she felt Kyoya's come slowly slip out of her and into the water around them. She turned to Kyoya, and he held her as they both came down from their sexual highs.

"Kiriko," Kyoya said softly, she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I lied." Kiriko looked at Kyoya in confusion, "Tamaki never saw us." He pointed to where the others were and Kiriko saw Tamaki was talking with Haruhi, a pastime of his that normally took up hours of his time. Kiriko groaned and she buried her face in Kyoya's shoulder.

"I can't believe you…" She groaned. She felt Kyoya's body shake with his laugh.

"It turned you on, though." He said.

"It did _not_!" Kiriko said with a scowl, she lightly slapped his shoulder, "Never do that again! Do you know how humiliating it was to think that someone was watching me?" Kyoya smirked.

"Yes, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Kyoya said, Kiriko blushed and buried her face back into his shoulder.

"If I'm a closet masochist, then you're a closet sadist." She mumbled. Kyoya laughed again.

"You're probably right." He said, he brought his hand around and gently rubbed her back, "But it _is_ fun to tease you."

"…I don't like it." Kiriko muttered, "Why can't we have normal sex for once?" Kyoya looked down at her.

"You want to have normal sex?" She looked up at him and nodded, "Okay, define normal."

"Just you and me," Kiriko said, her finger shyly tracing patterns on his chest, "In a bedroom, with total privacy." Kyoya nodded.

"If you want, I could get us a honeymoon suite sometime." He said, he smiled, "We could have a night to ourselves." Kiriko smiled, snuggling into him.

"I'd like that." She said, she looked up at him, "I love you, Kyoya." Kyoya leaned down and planted a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Sequel.<strong>

**Like? Don't Like?**

**Let me know.**

**PS –I plan on making a third, so… yeah.**


End file.
